


blow me gently (cause we sure ain’t gonna kiss)

by markerlimes (sunmi)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, M/M, gratuitous twisting of canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmi/pseuds/markerlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his defense the first time Bobby tells Junhwe to suck a dick, it’s completely, one hundred-thousand percent- a joke.<br/>(the five times Bobby casually propositions Junhwe to suck his dick as more or less of a joke and the one time Junhwe accepts the challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow me gently (cause we sure ain’t gonna kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> for j and e and everyone else who believes in this ship and how uncomfortable it is.  RISE #[bobby/june2k15](http://endlessikon.tumblr.com/post/109400686357/photoset_iframe/endlessikon/tumblr_niwbr53jBb1sycyle/400/false)
> 
> originally posted on [livejournal](http://melonpink.livejournal.com/1237.html)!

5\. _(from the top)_

It begins more or less when Bobby finally pulls his head out of the clouds, out of the crook of Hanbin’s neck, whatever and starts noticing Junhwe shooting him all these disdainful looks out of the corner of his eye.

It’s not all that surprising, but at the same time it’s barely even been two months since Junhwe stepped foot into YG, and if Bobby’s half truthful- that’s when this whole debacle started. When their vocal instructor stepped through the door, Yunhyeong and Junhwe in tow, and unbalanced every little nuance, habit and pattern that existed between the original three members and made what used to be so easy to Bobby into something entirely foreign.

Bobby's used to foreign though, used to adapting to all the changes that come his way regardless of circumstance, but for the first few days the addition of Yunhyeong and Junhwe might almost be too much.

Bobby’s first impression of Yunhyeong is fine. Over time, Bobby even likes having Yunhyeong’s careful concern softening the edge of Hanbin’s words around them like a second, slightly taller Jinhwan.

The other kid, not so much.

There’s no spite to it- just a clear, simple statement that rings mostly true when Bobby thinks of the way things were and how they are now.

It’s not entirely their fault.

It's just that _they_ worked perfectly well for a year and a half with just Jinhwan, Hanbin, and Bobby. The three Kims. The ride together, die together crew. Of course there were some loose screws, a little traction here and there, but nothing a little casual maintenance couldn’t fix.

Throw Yunhyeong and Junhwe into the mix and suddenly what used to be routine maintenance becomes intensive trauma surgery over night, every night.

Suddenly Hanbin is all but gone, spending an extra hour- two, even three or more- every night coaching Yunhyeong to drill the choreo in, and raiding the convenience store during after hours with just Jinhwan isn’t nearly as fun. It’s just too easy to convince Jinhwan to get all the unhealthy and stupid things Bobby wants and there’s basically no point in buying a tenth chocolate bar when Hanbin’s not there to glare at him half-fond, half-exasperated, shaking his head.

On the other end of the operating table, Jinhwan’s busy helping Junhwe with vocal lessons and the spot between Hanbin and Bobby on the coach feels gigantic, like an abyss and infinitely larger than Jinwhan himself who had always slotted so easily between them, pressed arm to arm. Three weeks after the new additions to their team, Hanbin places a pillow in honor of Jinhwan’s original spot on the couch and slumps against it to lean his weight onto Bobby’s side. Bobby can’t remember the specific TV show or even what channel they were watching, but he remembers the tiredness sinking into Hanbin’s eyes that made him seem much older than Bobby’s used to.

Bobby still can’t really believe all this is happening, that in a blink of an eye everything has changed.

And it’s hard to see everything like that. To see their practiced habits unraveled like an old sweater strewn across the street and then stitched back into something unrecognizable- Jinhwan’s metaphor, not his.

Bobby’s less creative in that department. Hanbin straight up calls it obligatory deforestation, but it’s not even like they’re being uprooted.

They still have the same instructors, the same dorm, the same practice room ceiling Bobby stares out at as he lies winded on the floor past 4am. Everything’s still the same, yet Bobby can’t quite shake off the feeling of being caught as a trespasser in his own home. This addendum isn’t deforestation so much as it’s just the addition of two warm bodies that Bobby doesn’t recognize, and that Bobby has to think twice about before slinging an arm around or pulling them over for a kiss.

The privacy that the three of them took for granted so easily before is all gone too.

The first time someone stumbles in on the three of them rolling around on bed Bobby feels the air grow uneasy- feels the tension crackle almost the instant Junhwe’s eyes round on them.

Predictably, Hanbin is the first to react. He pulls himself up and detangles his limbs from Jinhwan’s and Bobby’s joint koala hold. There’s nothing suspicious to hide, all their clothes are still on for once- yet Hanbin straightens his shirt and gets off the bed without another word. Junhwe’s still frozen by the doorway even as Hanbin shoves past him to get to the kitchen. His eyes are glued to the floor like guilt and Bobby can’t help the spike of annoyance through his chest. He opens his mouth, to shout, to say something derisive, who knows but Jinhwan catches him by the wrist and shakes his head softly.

"Leave," Jinhwan says instead and for a moment it feels like it's addressed to them both. Junhwe lifts his head, looking like he has the worst kinds of questions lined up, but to Bobby’s surprise he simply retreats back into the hallway. Even after that, no one says anything, but there's resignation in the air as Bobby shoots a glance over at Jinhwan who has withdrawn to the other side of the bed, no longer in the mood to cuddle.

To make matters worse, Junhwe is utterly determined or frustratingly unaware ( _perhaps a bit of both_ ) about his place in the group. Yunhyeong at the very least assimilates quietly, determined as the rest of them, but blissfully quiet. Every brash action Junhwe carries out only seems to amplify how much more thoughtful Yunhyeong is.

They’re hours into practice, wrapping up almost when Junhwe rounds on him, head held too high for a tryhard kid who as far as Bobby is concerned, really shouldn’t be here. Bobby’s halfway through plugging his earbuds in so he misses the first half of Junhwe’s demand and finds that he really doesn’t care. It’s not that Junhwe doesn’t deserve to be YG. He’s talented, for sure. Bobby just doesn’t particularly want him _here_.

“What do I do?” Junhwe repeats and it takes Bobby a second to registers that Junhwe’s asking him- not Hanbin or even Jinhwan.

“What?” Bobby asks back. The sweat on the back of his neck makes everything feel sticky. He slings his towel over his shoulder, adjusts his snapback and then waits.

Junhwe waits back peerlessly. He sizes up Bobby like he’s a stranger, like Bobby is the one who fell out of YG’s pocket to blast a hole into the side of their team, leaving Hanbin, Bobby and Jinhwan to dutifully suture it all up.

“What can I do?” Junhwe says, slower. He cuts into Bobby’s path, gets right up in his space like they’re friends or something. Don’t get it wrong, Bobby’s a friendly guy. He _likes_ being a friendly guy even, but this guy is new and somehow simultaneously the most annoying trainee Bobby has ever met. Considering that Bobby’s met the _other_ set of YG trainees, it really says a lot.

“I want to get better. What can I do?” Junhwe says and it makes Bobby think of his mother’s old answering machine stuck on an endless loop of- “ _please press one for English. two for Spanish. three for kindly shut the fuck up._ ”

Well, that’s not quite the way his mother set up their answering machine, but they’re certainly options Bobby wishes he had at the moment. Not everyone can get away with being an unrepentant asshole during practice like Hanbin.

He sucks in a breath, thinking of Jinhwan’s steady patience and plasters a grin on his face.

“Calm down, suck a dick, whatever,” Bobby jokes. He pauses for effect and hopes that if nothing else his last words will stick. “Have some chill.”

He expects Junhwe to glare at him like always, the furrow of his brows etched deep in his never ending disappointment at Bobby’s existence, but instead Junhwe just flushes a faint pink and goes silent. It’s the closest thing Bobby has seen him to being somewhat passably cute in the past two months.

In an odd way it even gives Bobby some hope.

He weaves around Junhwe, pushing the door wide, and revels in the fresh blast of air conditioning. In that brief moment of triumph, he shoots Junhwe a smile, grin widening when Junhwe just stands there still looking dumbly cute.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , they might have a maknae for the team after all.

 

 

 

4\. _(more warm bodies means less shower time)_

Bobby’s prayers are answered less than half a year later by none other than Kim Donghyuk who arrives at the doorstep of their dorm with glasses too big for his face and a grin that rivals Bobby’s. He arrives late at night and their trainer drops him off with a stern, but fond look.

Bobby's the first one to the door and the way Donghyuk smiles brightly at him makes him feel like the latest addition to their motley crew will get along with him just fine. Donghyuk is honestly a cute kid. He's even polite, doesn't even let Bobby help him carry his bags in. Speaking of polite, cute kids-

“Who's the nerd?” Junhwe yawns from behind him, and Donghyuk bows, dutifully sticking out a hand.

Junhwe gives him a look and then squints.

“You’re still younger,” Hanbin’s voice comes in dryly from the other end of the corridor. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Donghyuk brightens at that, sticking out his hand farther and farther into Junhwe’s personal space. Bobby watches the range of emotions flicker across like an open hour broadcast on Junhwe's face. It's not like Bobby goes out of his way to talk to Junhwe, but it doesn't much more than a year of basic human interaction to read Junhwe who stomps around the dorm like a perpetually open, albeit angry, book.

The look on his face right now looks exactly like it did the one morning Bobby drank the last bit of milk and Junhwe wanted to whine to Hanbin about it, but couldn't because Hanbin was in one of his _moods_ and could have given less fucks about their impending milk crisis.

From another medium, if Bobby were narrating Junhwe's expressions outloud, it would probably sound something like: " _Who the fuck. I'm going back to sleep, but wait hyung is watching. Who cares. I don't. But who is this kid and does he dance better than me? ...Probably not._ "

Bobby watches, almost a little bored as Donghyuk continues extending his hand, reaching so far forward it looks like he's ready to enter a pilates position.

Finally after another few seconds, Junhwe returns the gesture, sticking out a reluctant hand in the face of Donghyuk's enthusiasm.

“So are we chingus?” Donghyuk asks politely, Junhwe wrinkles his nose, but Donghyuk pretends not to notice. Now Bobby knows for sure that this kid is here to _stay_. "Can I call you chingu?"

"Sure. I guess," Junhwe comments. He looks around, searching for escape routes, when Donghyuk brushes past him to get a better view of the rest of the dorm.

"Wow this place sure is...homey," Donghyuk comments. He shifts a pillow on the couch to find a pair of dirty socks beneath them and quickly places the pillow back down. Bobbys lets out a chuckle as Donghyuk shifts from foot to foot, unsure where to stand and from the corner of his eye Bobby sees Junhwe rolls his eyes. Donghyuk doesn't see, or he's just really good at ignoring Junhwe, as he continues looking around the dorm.

“You were more annoying,” Bobby whispers to Junhwe just out of Donghyuk's hearing range. “Trust me.”

“Fuck off,” Junhwe growls. He's less concerned about being quiet.

Bobby grins back, waving Donghyuk into the next room. “It’s a free country. Suck my dick.”

Junhwe’s jaw drops but Bobby only counts it as his victory when Junhwe goes silent for a little bit. He shuts his mouth and frowns so hard that Bobby feels triumph, and then a little something else he can’t quite pinpoint as easily. Junhwe’s eyes shoot down to the floor, downcast. Flustered.

It’s hard to tell in the dim light of the hallway, but Bobby swears he sees just the faintest pink teasing the curve of Junhwe’s cheek. Bobby waits- not sure where to push next, not sure if he should- but of course he wants to and there's never been much of a brain-mouth filter in him to begin with. Blame it on the evils of western schooling, but Bobby speaks his mind.

“I mean it's just an offer," Bobby goads. "Don't take it seriously unless you really _want_ to.”

With that, Junwhe goes full on red, his back stiff and shoulders squared. Donghyuk peers back into the living room right as Junhwe spins around, furious. Bobby gives him a cheery wave, just because he can.

Junhwe slams the door, and then the next few doors to make his displeasure as clear as possible, leaving Bobby with Donghyuk who sets his bags down finally with a bemused look on his face.

“So, where do my shoes go?”

 

 

 

 

3\. _(hey now, hey now)_

By the time the 2nd battle of WIN rolls around, Bobby sort of regrets leaving America just the tiniest bit. The hours for a trainee have always been grueling, but never like this.

A series of consecutive 6am's later and all Bobby wants to do is vomit out the six metric tons of coffee he's ingested in the last week, forget compose music and dance- and even then he knows it's nothing compared to what Hanbin's gone through in the past few weeks.

The team needs Hanbin.

Bobby likes lyrics, likes writing his own raps, but he's not helpful composition wise and the most he can do for Hanbin is hum along and tap his foot. Notes and relative harmonies escape Bobby entirely, but he's always had a good grasp on rhythm patterns.

They try and get everyone else to sleep as much as they can, but the nervous furrow of Hanbin's brows affects them all.

The nerves of the upcoming battle chew at them all mercilessly. Jinhwan in particular reads Hanbin easily, his hand finding Hanbin's side to rub soothing circles down his back the minute they return each morning. Yunhyeong too tries takes Hanbin's worry and burdens himself with it, weighting them all down nearly two-fold. The two youngest take it only slightly easier, but Bobby hears Donghyuk's nervous whispering one night and wonders half-deliriously if he's praying.

The 9th morning Bobby drags him and Hanbin back home, he finds the rest of the group wide awake and restless. Junhwe looks crankier than normal, the determined set of his jaw an easy way to tell that none of them have slept.

Jinhwan steps up immediately.

"Rest up Hanbin," Jinhwan says steadily, his arm firm on both of their shoulders. Hanbin doesn't take orders from anyone, but outside of the practice studio, Jinhwan is _his_ hyung. He nods tired, eyes unfocused and so un-Hanbin like that Bobby can’t help but feel protective. They manage to get Hanbin tucked into bed without the usual amount of fuss. It’s alarming and really kind of a morale killer for the group. If Hanbin's too tired, too exhausted and too fed up with all of this to have _fun-_ what are the rest of them going to do?

Bobby's kicking his way out of his sweat pants when Junhwe rises to his feet, stifling a yawn.

"I'm heading to practice," he declares, even though there's really no one listening. It's not until he's half-way past the corridor and in the middle of unlacing his sneakers, that Jinhwan springs back to life.

"Don't do it, you're not gonna have any energy left for practice tonight," he reasons, but Junhwe shrugs. "I'm young. If Hanbin can take night after night like this then so should we."

"Hanbin isn't taking it," Yunhyeong adds quietly. Bobby's not sure how long he's been in the living room. "Does he look well to you?"

"So we just let him keep this up?" Junhwe argues back hotly. Bobby doesn't have the heart to tell him what he's come to realize long ago. There's nothing they can do, because without Hanbin composing, choreographing, drilling them past the point of exhaustion- team b is going nowhere.

"No," Jinhwan says, and Bobby's glad that Jinhwan is the one speaking up. Junhwe has always listened to Jinhwan more than anyone else in the group besides Hanbin during practice. "But pushing yourself ragged isn't going to help him or any of us."

"So we just sit back here and do nothing?" Junhwe growls. “This sucks-”

“Dick,” Bobby interjects. It's completely untimely, but the glare Junhwe shoots him is worth it.

“That’s not funny,” Yunhyeong says, eyes darting helplessly between them as Junhwe rises to his full height. He’s getting taller, overshadowing Bobby now with his perfected _god help this moron_ look.

“You suck dick,” Junhwe says slowly, purposefully and Bobby clasps his hands together in fake glee. Given how deliriously tired they all are, it might as well be real glee too.

“Oh my god, he’s learning,” Bobby crows. The satisfaction of it all grows when he hears Jinhwan sigh from behind him. “That’s not a good thing.”

Junhwe raises his eyebrow, surprisingly steady for someone who hasn't slept in days. He takes a few steps forward, getting all up in Bobby's space like before. The only difference is that Junhwe's taller now, but Bobby knows it’ll all work out once he gets Junhwe onto his knees.

Jinhwan gets to his feet ready to intervene, but Bobby waves him back down. He can still handle Junhwe any day of the week, sleep deprived or not. Junhwe's steady on his feet staring intently at Bobby, but he's clearly exhausted and not in the least bit intimidating as he lets out a hilariously untimely yawn.

The tension around them crumples like wet cardboard.

“I’m heading to the studio. We'll be back for lunch,” Junhwe huffs, shoving past Bobby. Donghyuk stands up too, throwing the remainder of his clean practice clothes haphazardly into a bag.

Bobby slouches, just because he can and sinks into the couch. He keeps his eyes trained on Junhwe as he and Donghyuk drag their beaten and weary bodies past the finish line of their dorm.

 

 

 

2. _(let's mix and match, it'll make us dream bigger)_

In retrospect it was a little dramatic, but Bobby doesn't really blame Jinhwan for practically biting through his nail the moment they announced Chanwoo as the 6th member of iKON.

Again, it's nothing personal. There's nothing Bobby particularly hates about Chanwoo, except for the fact that he's not Donghyuk, and in that moment none of them _are_ Donghyuk.

None of them have the right words to say or the _right_ to say any words to Donghyuk who spends the afternoon shaking his head profusely like an apology and the better half of the evening locked up in his room, too much of a nervous wreck to do anything more than curl up beneath his blankets and wait.

The rest of them hold vigil over the dorm computer pulled up to the mix and match website. Bobby wants to drink, wants to sleep- anything to bypass the tension and wake up and have it all just be over. They've come too far for it all to dissapate like this, but at the same time, Bobby's afraid of letting his moment slip by too- cause who knows if this'll be the last time they can believe 100%, blindly that they're going to debut together, afterall?

Hanbin's fingers are tapping impatiently on the edge of the keyboard, ready to refresh and just as ready to get it all over with. Jinhwan has his fingers laced together, wringing them in worry like a lost widow.

“Come on, come on," Hanbin mutters under his breath. He sounds possessed and in that moment maybe he _is_ \- possessed with the singularity of everything that's transpired in the past two years. All the battles and survivals, all the bullshit and pointless tears and blood and sweat.

It all comes down to this.

Jinhwan squeezes his eyes shut when the page flashes before them, turning away even as the page fails to load.

“Why the fuck is the page not loading?” Junhwe snaps, surprisingly bloodless. Yunhyeong jumps to his feet reaching forward to jam his finger down on the refresh button, frantic. He presses it again when nothing moves and right when Bobby wants to turn away, Donghyuk's stupid, happy smile greets their eyes.

There's no immediate outburst, but Bobby feels Jinhwan's fingers clamp down on his forearm. No one really moves for the first few seconds until Hanbin sits back down on his chair. He raises his palms up into his eyes and lifts his face back to the screen as if to check if Donghyuk is still there, a slow steady smile spreading across his face. Jinhwan starts shaking, and it takes Bobby a second to sort out his laughter between the uneasy inhaling. It's an uneasy laughter like the five of them had known all along that Donghyuk would make it, but instead of believing they'd let doubt swallow them alive.

“God look at his dumb face,” Junhwe says finally, and it breaks the silence clean open. The stale uneasiness morphs into euphoria when they remember Donghyuk himself is still being eaten by their silence and doubt.

Bobby springs out of his chair, knocking it back. Hanbin must read the crazed look in his eye, because he immediate jumps up too, reaching out an arm to stop Bobby with a grin. He’s too slow and half a second later, Bobby’s ready and poised right outside Donghyuk’s door- fueled by the devil himself.

“Hey Donghyukie,” Bobby calls lightly, rapping his knuckles on the door frame. “Hibernation’s over. We can’t ship you back home anymore.”

He pauses, fighting the grin on his face. “I’ve got bad news. Guess what? You’re stuck with us.”

There’s something like a sob, choked with laughter from the other side of the door, and Bobby barely has time to move before the door slams into his chest followed by Donghyuk, shaking like a leaf.

“Oww, fuck,” Bobby curses but the words don’t really make it out between the giant weight of Donghyuk clinging onto Bobby’s chest like his life depends on it. Bobby shifts back, losing balance slightly when Hanbin comes up from behind him and pulls them both into a full body hug. On the opposite side, Junhwe slings an arm around Donghyuk into an almost lovable chokehold. Donghyuk leans back into it, sobbing still as Junhwe whisper something into his ear. Jinhwan’s arm curls around his waist and Bobby’s not even sure how Yunhyeong managed to sneak in between him and Donghyuk, but they're all here.

They’re a tangle of inseparable limbs punctuated by Donghyuk crying so hard to the point he start hiccupping- and then it all just gets too absurd to not laugh at. Bobby’s pretty sure they’re all crying either from laughter or tears, or maybe a little bit of both when Donghyuk finally catches his breath.

"Are the…are the fans okay with this?" Donghyuk hiccups slightly. His eyes are almost swollen shut from the crying and Bobby marvels a little at how the night has barely begun.

"Who cares about the fans?" Junhwe growls and he honest to god nuzzles his cheek against Donghyuk's shoulder. Hanbin lifts a brow, matching Bobby's surprise when Junhwe lifts his head defiantly. "Who cares, ugh. God if I could, I would tell them all to-"

“ _Suck a dick_ ,” Bobby interjects in tandem with Junhwe’s rant.

It feels like hard earned progress when Junhwe chuckles slightly in realization of what he’d just said, the corner of his lips lifting before he covers it with a hand and an equally quick frown. His eyes lock onto Bobby’s, red-rimmed and disbelieving. Almost three years, two survival shows later, and countless hours in the practice room have amounted to _this_. This strange moment of delirious relief that's also the closest they’ve come to any sort of a connection on any level and if Bobby’s half honest, it feels almost spiritual compared to where he and Junhwe started off.

“Not funny,” Jinhwan grumbles from the side. His eyes are still streaming tears, but Bobby sees the humor sparking back in them and just the sight of it, the knowledge that they’re gonna walk away from this mess a little bruised and hurt, but still ( _finally)_ together makes Bobby feel light.

There'd been nights, so so many nights where he'd dreamt of something like this. A half-hazy memory, like his mother's face the night at the airport when he'd first left for Korea- the image fuzzy but the stab of pain and longing just as vivid as the moment she'd ruffled his hair and told him to be good in a tearful voice.

Bobby's dreamt of their defeat, re-invisioned it into triumph where the six of them stood in the light at the final drum roll on the final stage of WIN, hands clasped together and the confetti streaming down on them as the announcers declared them- _WINNER_.

He's dreamt of it, so often that the image in front of him feels like another dream. Or even just simply another day of practice before Mix and Match filming where there was no Jinhyung, no Hongseok, and even no Chanwoo to be found.

Jinhwan's crying again when Bobby snaps out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing on the undeniably ironic image of Donghyuk consoling Jinhwan like he'd been the one almost been cut from the group. The image is so absurd, but so painfully Jinhwan that Bobby can't help but start laughing. He curls a hand onto Jinhwan's face and doesn't really think twice when they come away wet.

"It's not that funny," Jinhwan turns away, mumbling through Donghyuk's shoulder.

“It was a little bit right?” Bobby goads. Junhwe’s elbow digs into his side, but it’s playful and to Bobby’s surprise he keeps it there, long after Donghyuk stops sobbing and Jinhwan starts sobbing again for the third time and they all run out of tears and just start laughing the night away instead.

 

 

 

1. _(and finally i must say, you suck dick)_

As it turns out, the new rooming arrangements work entirely in Bobby's favor to put Junhwe on edge and discomfort and all the other moods that Bobby would love to tease out of him given the chance because frankly, it’s hilarious.

Hanbin is Bobby’s best, favorite, and tried roommate. He tolerates Bobby’s dirty jokes and even dirtier socks under the bed and even goes as far as to shrug when Junhwe fumes about the room’s general lack of cleanliness.

“You’ve got hands. If it bothers you that much, you can clean,” Hanbin says calmly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Bobby doesn’t even have to ask to know that Hanbin’s headed back to the studio and thus, could probably care less about any domestic spats Junhwe wants to start.

Even after all this time, Hanbin’s word is law and Bobby, honest to god, loves Hanbin.

Being in the largest room has infinite perks, but also the downside of housing an extra person because at any given time even with their insane practice schedules- there’s always someone in the room with Bobby.

Math was never Bobby’s strong suit, but statistically speaking having Junhwe rooming with them means that Bobby has to wait up to twice the usual amount of time for both Hanbin and Junhwe to leave the room so that he can masturbate in loud, porn-filled peace.  
It’s simple common courtesy. Bobby’s a lot of things, but uncouth isn’t one of them. He likes to think that his mother raised him a little better than that, but even then patience is definitely not high on the list of Bobby’s top virtues.

So it all happens rather easily one night like any other, Hanbin is out composing at the studio and Bobby’s kind of hornier than normal levels of acceptably horny. Junhwe’s out grabbing dinner with an old friend- or rather he’s _supposed_ to be out rather than back home standing shell-shocked at the doorway as Bobby’s hand is wrapped around his own cock in front of his laptop.

“Are you?” Junhwe gasps. He gestures into the air and if Bobby were playing charades instead of currently masturbating, his best guess would be something between ‘fireworks’ and ‘playing the trombone’.

“What does it look like?” Bobby shoots back. He flicks his wrist a few times and lets out a satisfied groan as the chick on screen lets out a breathy moan. Junhwe squints, not that Bobby is sparing him any attention in particular, but he can easily imagine Junhwe’s eyes narrowed into disbelieving slits as Bobby works himself off beneath the covers.

For a moment Junhwe just stares, and the only movement in the room comes from the chick on screen fondling her breasts with a coy look.

“Are you coming in or not? Close the door at least,” Bobby requests nonchalantly. He turns his attention back to the screen, fingers sliding back over his dick. The girl is in the process of sliding her panties off, slim and pale legs un-crossing to make way for-

Well, Bobby never quite finds out, because in that exact moment right when things are about to get really good, Junhwe marches over to slam the laptop closed.

Leave it to Junhwe to totally kill the vibe.

“God,” Bobby scowls, partially affronted by Junhwe’s unexpected proximity. “You’re such a virgin.”

“Fuck off,” Junhwe growls back, arms crossed over his chest. He’s probably rolling his eyes, but Bobby doesn’t care. “You can’t do this right now.”

“Why not?” Bobby asks, truthfully curious. Junhwe blanches. “Cause it’s gross and-”

“And?” Bobby prompts, fingers itching to grab his laptop off the floor and resume fapping. He’s still hard, which is honestly surprising given how long Junhwe’s been in the room.

“And. I’m not.”

“Come again?” Bobby echoes. There’s a little pin drop moment where Bobby’s horribly confused before he gets it and then, he can’t stop grinning. Junhwe shoots him a murderous look and Bobby just keeps grinning.

Junhwe opens his mouth for a smart remark, but Bobby beats him to it.

“Did you come all the way home to tell me that you’re a big boy now?” Bobby coos mock-adoringly and Junhwe thumps over the head with his pillow, his lips a thin line before he turns his back to Bobby.

Here comes the silent treatment again, and normally it’s the end all be all to their short lived conversations. But it’s 2015 now and Bobby’s not gonna stand for the cold shoulder anymore, not since Junhwe basically collapsed into his arms on stage in front of all the cameras and for the world to see- crying, oddly vulnerable and stirring all these weird latent feelings Bobby’s pretty sure he’s never wanted to deal with in the first place.

But fast forward a bit and here they are, roommates sitting in awkward silence and Bobby still hard under the covers.

“You've gotta open your heart to me someday, Junhwe-yah," Bobby whines. "I was totally kidding the first time I told you to-"

“I get it already,” Junhwe cuts in to his surprise. “Suck a dick. Suck my dick. Yada yada. You have such a vulgar way with words hyung.”

“Says the guy who tells me to kindly fuck off every other day,” Bobby retorts sarcastically. “We were counting on you to be the greatest maknae there never was. Thank god we got Donghyuk.”

“And then Chanwoo,” Junhwe grumbles. He fiddles with the string of his hoodie, eyes bored. He’s likely heard this before, probably would have heard it from Bobby if they ever spoke more than six words to each other at any given time.

“And then Chanwoo,” Bobby nods knowingly. The silence settles back between them as Junhwe watches him move stiffly, bunching up the covers over his groin to hide his still present erection.

“Sorry about that, this,” Junhwe brings up, voice dry. “I wasn’t expecting…”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known,” Bobby says back. He swings his legs over to the side of his bed, not really sure where to go from there. The bathroom seems like a safe bet, but that means he’s got to make it past Junhwe who’s standing stubbornly in the middle of the room.

“Yeah,” Junhwe mutters. He turns to face Bobby and now there’s definitely no way Bobby’s gonna make it to the bathroom. Expectation carves a line down Junhwe’s expression and Bobby watches him purse his lip before speaking.

"About what you said earlier," Junhwe starts and then because he's Junhwe, leaves the words hanging with nothing to follow.

"About sucking my dick?" Bobby connects casually, not even bothering to turn back around. He nudges his laptop with his foot to make room for him to step down and throws the blanket over.

“No!” Junhwe splutters and Bobby regrets moving at all, because now Junhwe’s gawking at him and his junk still pushing up against his boxers and clearly visible for all to see.

“I’m leaving,” Bobby announces, but Junhwe holds out an arm.

“Can I help you?” Bobby says, patience wearing thinner by the second and Junhwe swallows, uncharacteristically shy. “Can I?”

And those two words somehow change _everything_.

Bobby’s kind of caught between wanting to laugh and asking Junhwe to punch him or something because in what world, under what galaxy, would there even be a moment in space time where Junhwe propositioned _him_?

As unprepared as he is to deal with something like this, Bobby is still at heart an opportunist.

“Did you want to or something?” Bobby taunts and Junhwe’s cheeks flare, a cute shade of red that Bobby wants to touch- and god this is even easier than he imagined. There’s a small, almost imperceptible nod, but it’s there and it’s all Bobby needs.

“C’mere,” Bobby coaxes and to his astonishment, Junhwe actually listens. He walks over slowly, socked feet padding softly on the floor as he makes his way over to Bobby’s bed.

Bobby presses down on his shoulder, gets him to sit down on the floor next to his bed while Bobby sits on top it, dick getting harder by the second at this unexpected turn of events.

“Come on. Do hyung a favor,” he grins, coaxing a hand through Junhwe’s hair. “Open up.”

Junhwe’s very clearly never sucked a dick in his life, but the furrow of his eyebrows ensures Bobby that it’s gonna be at least a little entertaining. It always works like this with Junhwe determined to prove someone, anyone wrong, but the difference this time is that Bobby’s played him up so well that he’s willing to get on his knees to prove it.

It’s the same look of determination that Junhwe gets every monthly evaluation when Yang CEO glosses over him, praising Hanbin or Bobby again. Watching Junhwe sink to his knees so readily, Bobby wonders idly why it’s taken him so long to realize that Junhwe’s ambition and need to prove himself could be spun in such a way.

Bobby’s already hard so most of the really awkward stuff isn’t an issue, but Junhwe still takes his sweet time, taking Bobby uncertainly into his hand and giving his dick a few slow pumps. He leans in, nose wrinkling in distaste, and Bobby has to suppress a laugh every time Junhwe looks like he’s gonna take Bobby into his mouth, but still can’t believe he’s doing it.

It takes a moment and Bobby’s surprised at his own unwavering patience when Junhwe finally presses forward and takes the tip of Bobby’s dick into his mouth.

Junhwe’s lips are plush, soft like a girl’s and just as gorgeous wrapped around his cock. As much as Bobby loves porn, nothing beats having real wet warmth wrapped and a willing participant.

Junhwe’s tongue darts forward, licking the underside of the head and okay, maybe he’s not exactly a virgin. Maybe he just watches a lot of porn. Bobby makes a mental note to ask Junhwe about his pornographic preferences the next time he’s available and even half-willing to humor Bobby.

For now, Bobby’s all about encouragement.

“You’re doing good,” he says and the shiver of anticipation that trails down Junhwe’s spine is more than enough of an answer.  
Junhwe pulls back, lips glistening. “I don’t need you to say that, or anything really.”

“Too bad,” Bobby taunts, letting out a soft groan as Junhwe sucks him back in. Bobby tries his best to be quiet, but even then it’s hard. Junhwe better be glad that at the very least Bobby’s moved on from the days when he used to give play by play commentary like the casual sex version of national geographic sans a British accent. Hanbin and Jinhwan gagged that habit out of him a while back.

As a whole, Junhwe’s technique is incredibly basic, but Bobby concentrates more on the aesthetics and the guilty slurping sounds every time Junhwe pulls back to catch his breath.

Junhwe’s cheeks are flushed, slightly wet to the touch as Bobby brushes a thumb under his lid and shoots him a grin. There’s spit and precome pooling down the side of Junhwe’s mouth as he tries to take more of him in and Bobby’s not sure he’s ever seen something so pretty.

Junhwe’s probably noticed him gawking, because he pulls off of Bobby’s dick with an obscene pop. “Stop staring,” he mutters, voice scratchy already.

“Do you want me to look at the ceiling then?” Bobby prompts. He shifts his hips a little, gauging Junhwe’s reaction, how he’s handling it all. Junhwe rolls his eyes, moving to push away for another smart remark when Bobby pulls sharply on his hair.

“This isn’t gonna work if you keep trying to fight me after every line,” Bobby scolds and rocks forward steadily, pushing his cock in blunt and smooth until it bumps against the back of Junhwe’s throat.

Junhwe’s not ready and if Bobby had thought this half through, he wouldn’t have done it out of fear that Junhwe would get mad and just bite his dick off. But to his surprise, Junhwe goes still, unprecedentedly obedient as he tilts his face up and just lets Bobby fuck his mouth and rock his hips down against the line of Junhwe’s throat.

It’s really fucking hot, the way he lets Bobby grip his hair and thrust in forcefully without an ounce of usual Junhwe-esque fight in it, but at the same time- it’s not nearly as fun.

“Are you getting off on this?” Bobby taunts and somehow the way Junhwe screws his eyes shut in annoyance is even more satisfying than getting an honest admission.

“Or maybe you just like me telling you that you’re doing so good,” Bobby laughs, before pausing. “Which you are by the way. So keep it up.”

Junhwe pulls back, gagging slightly.

It’s such an obscene sight that makes Bobby want to shove his dick back into Junhwe’s mouth just to see him struggle, but he resists long enough for Junhwe to clear his throat.

“I’m. You are...”

He sucks in a breath, eyes narrowed in confusion like he’s not sure what he meant to say anything at all, before finally settling for, “Just. Shut the fuck up.”

Bobby nods, pushing his hips forward and sliding down all the way until he hits the back of Junhwe’s throat and keeps pushing.

You can’t get away with this shit with girls, but Junhwe can take it. He takes everything Bobby throws at him and then some. Junhwe groans around him, adjusting quicker than Bobby thought possible, and then moans sending wet vibrations against his cock as Bobby fucks into his mouth steadily.

“Fuck,” Bobby groans out between the sounds of slurping. “Stop trying to be a porn star. You’re gonna get in trouble for this, you know?”

Junhwe’s eyes shoot open, suddenly mistrustful. It stings a little that he’s still thinking the worst of Bobby, even after all they’ve gone through.

“How are you gonna sing like this?” Bobby grits out. His hips thrust forward on their own and Junhwe gags, tears welling up from the lack of air. “They’re all gonna know tomorrow when you get up in front of the group and can’t hit that high note.”

“God you’re gonna be in so much trouble. They’re gonna know you sucked my dick,” Bobby pants. Junhwe’s shaking, throat convulsing around Bobby’s cock as he struggles for air. Bobby watches him rock his hips up and down, needy for friction, anything. He grips Junhwe’s hair tighter, almost cruelly and laughs. “What they’re not gonna know is that you fucking loved it.”

Junhwe trembles. A full body shudder and Bobby feels something stir in his groin as he leans in to whisper, “That stays between us.”

This constant back and forth of low-key banter between them feels good- almost a little like reciprocation. Something Junhwe has deprived him of for over two years and counting.

Junhwe’s moaning something, breathy and caught in the back of his throat with Bobby’s dick shoved back there, and just the sight of him overwhelmed and determined altogether makes Bobby feel hot. Bobby can feel that familiar pressure and slide of pleasure against the base of his dick, but before he can give Junhwe fair warning, his orgasm hits.

The first bit of it catches the side of Junhwe’s mouth as he pulls back, gasping. Bobby grips the base of his dick, gives it a few pumps and the rest of it splatters across Junhwe’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose and across the dark curl of his lashes.

It’s fucking gorgeous.

“You’re disgusting,” Junhwe croaks out finally, cheeks rosy and covered in come- Bobby’s come. Bobby’s never been good at holding back his urges, but he’s definitely not dumb enough to try and snap a picture. He takes a moment to breath, trying to memorize the curve of Junhwe’s cheek burning red in shame and maybe even a little bit of pride.

Junhwe looks accomplished, strangely prideful for someone with come splattered on their face and Bobby wonders idly if Junhwe is aware of his own praise kink at all.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Bobby says, smoothly reaching out an arm to grab a tissue off the night stand. Junhwe glares, never stops glaring even as Bobby leans forward to wipe the excess come off his face.

He swipes the sheet over Junhwe’s chin and leans back to inspect his work- trying not to look to pleased at how Junhwe’s still catching his breath, slumped down on his knees looking oddly vulnerable and entirely too fuckable.

“You okay?” Bobby mentions after a moment. Junhwe’s eyes dart down to the floor like he doesn’t know what to say.

Bobby reaches forward, running his hand through Junhwe’s hair ruffling his hair. It sticks up in awkward angles on account of the hair gel and sweat, and Bobby pulling on it earlier.

“Aww,” Bobby coos. He tugs at the strands gently, pushing and shaping Junhwe’s messy hair into a single horn. “Look at you, you’re a rhino.”

Junhwe looks up at him, exasperated. From Bobby’s angle, it’s as close to a fond look as he’s ever gotten from Junhwe. Bobby grins, shows all his teeth and in that instant it’s like Junhwe finally remembers who he’s talking to.

“Fuck off,” Junhwe growls and the moment is over. He’s back on the defensive, shields recharged and burning in at over 200%. Bobby’s not gonna get another chance to experience this again, not for a long time. Then and again, they’ve made it across metaphorical light years to even get here.

Bobby likes to stay optimistic.

“Hey Junhwe?” Bobby whispers. Junhwe twitches like he wants to ignore Bobby but can’t, and that’s what makes this fun all over again. He looks up finally, eyes still a little watery, but mostly back to perma-annoyed Junhwe.

Bobby grins.

“What?” Junhwe says warily. His voice is still wrecked, husky and half-broken. He takes a second to look around, brushing Bobby’s hand off his shoulder and stretches out his legs. Bobby waits for him to turn around again, looking increasingly unnerved. “What?”

Bobby leans in, close enough to see the closed off panic in Junhwe’s eyes. Bobby’s got him just where he wants him.

“Suck my dick,” Bobby whispers with a smile and Junhwe moves forward without hesitation, a quick one-two step, to punch him in the shoulder.


End file.
